Silver Arrows
by malicent
Summary: "Eileen was always just a lie, I'm in love with Mordecai."


Silver Arrows

Chapter 1: But I'm Tired

"_Mordecai _and _Rigby!" _Benson said angrily. "Explain to me why the leaves still aren't raked!"

"We were just taking a break," Rigby replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. The pixelated character suddenly punched the other, and Rigby smacked Mordecai on the arm.

"OOOOOOH! I told you I'd win!"

"Whatever dude," Mordecai rolled his eyes. "I totally let you win."

"Hm," Rigby smirked. "I guess this means you're paying for the coffee later."

"Aw, what?" Mordecai sighed loudly and slumped over on the couch, looking like he was just told the world was ending. "Come on dude. I want a rematch, double or nothing-"

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY!" Benson yelled, shaking his clipboard in front of them. "Are you even _listening _to me?"

"Oh, sure," Mordecai said after a few moments.

"Really?" Benson snapped. "What did I just say?"

"Oh, like, stuff about things, you know?" Mordecai mumbled.

"Things about stuff," Rigby put in, trying to be helpful. Benson stared at them, shaking his head.

"If the leaves aren't raked by _THIS EVENING, _you're _FIRED!" _he yelled before storming away. Rigby sighed and threw his controller on the floor. It knocked a can over, spilling pop everywhere. Rigby grabbed a sweater that was draped over the couch and threw it over it.

"Dude, I don't know why Benson yelled at us," Mordecai said. "We were just taking a break."

"No kidding!" Rigby sighed. "Can't a person sit down for two hours and not be accused of slacking?"

"Apparently not," Mordecai said. "Anyways, we should probably go rake the leaves."

"_Right now?" _Rigby cried.

"Yeah," Mordecai nodded. "If Benson comes back and see's us sitting here, he's gonna get like, so mad."

"But I'm _tired," _Rigby protested.

"I know what would help that," Mordecai smirked.

"COFFEE!"

* * *

><p>"I think I drank too much coffee," Mordecai said, staring off at the wall with wide eyes. "I feel like, really calm but super energetic right now."<p>

"I know what you mean," Rigby nodded his head really fast, feeling like everything was in hyper speed. "Let's go get some more."

"Yeeauh!" Mordecai got up at once and grabbed his cup. Rigby followed him with his own, wondering how many cups of coffee it would take to have a heart attack.

"We'd like refills, please," Mordecai said as they set their cups on the counter. Eileen stared at them, frowning.

"You've had four refills already," she said, pushing the cups away. "I can't give you any more."

"Aw, come on!" Rigby groaned.

"Yeah, what?" Mordecai sighed. Eileen shook her head no.

"Come on dude," Mordecai said, looking at Rigby. "We can make more coffee at home."

"Don't you want to say hi to Margaret?" Rigby asked, confused. Mordecai didn't look at him, and Rigby swore he started to walk faster at the mention of her name.

"Hello?" Rigby asked, waving his hand in front of his face. "Aren't you gonna say hi?"

"I'm good, dude," Mordecai said as they left the coffee place. "I don't really feel like it today."

_What? Usually he would jump through rings of fire to talk to her. I wonder what his deal is._

"Are you two fighting?" Rigby asked as they got into the golf car. "I thought you were doing well."

"Things are… weird right now," Mordecai said, putting the key in the ignition. Rigby stared at him, wondering what was bothering him so much. Mordecai didn't move, just sat there holding the key without turning on the car. He stared out the windshield but Rigby got the feeling he wasn't really looking at anything at all.

"What's going on?" he asked, getting slightly concerned. _I don't see him sad, like, ever. This is so weird. It's making me sad too._

"You wouldn't understand," Mordecai said at last, glancing over at him quickly. "There's just a lot of… weirdness going on right now with me and her."

"What do you mean, weirdness?" Rigby asked, frustrated. "That could go in a million different directions."

"Just… don't worry about it," Mordecai said, turning the key at last. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's _weird," _Mordecai sighed. "Lately I've just, I don't know… I haven't really been into it."

"Huh," Rigby said, surprised. _Not into it? Is he kidding? He's been chasing after her for years!_

"She didn't like, do anything to make me feel this way," Mordecai said after a few moments. He glanced over at Rigby, but looked away quickly. "I'm just not feeling it anymore. My attractions just gone for some reason."

"That is weird," Rigby said, getting even more confused. "How do you just lose attraction to someone for no reason?"

"We spent way too much time together," Mordecai said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I don't know, after a while I just wanted it to be back like it used to be."

"Yeah, you jerk," Rigby said, smacking him. "You were always busy and I had no one to hang out with."

"You could have hung out with Skips," Mordecai smirked. "Or Muscle Man."

"It's not the same," Rigby mumbled. _No one can ever replace Mordecai._

"You're actually a big reason on why I don't want to be with Margaret anymore," Mordecai said, smiling as he drove. "I miss you when I'm with her."

"I get the same feeling when I'm with Eileen," Rigby said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to feel. He tried to ignore how sweaty his palms were getting, and nonchalantly wiped them on the seat.

"We're home," Mordecai said suddenly.

"Huh?" Rigby was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even notice they had pulled up into the park. "Oh yeah, we are."

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk," Mordecai said, looking happy with himself. "I've been kinda stressed about that lately."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, me too," Rigby said, not quite sure what else to say. _Man, I wish the drive from the park to the coffee place was longer._

_I liked that conversation_

"Let's go make some _coffee!" _Mordecai said as he got out of the golf car.

"I didn't realize how dark it got," Rigby commented as he followed him up the steps to the house. "Hey, weren't we supposed to do something today?"

"What? No," Mordecai scoffed.

"I swear Benson told us to do something earlier," Rigby said, thinking hard for about two seconds. "I can't remember."

"Whatever dude, if it was that important then you would have remembered," Mordecai said, trying to be helpful.

"Good point," Rigby replied, already forgetting about it. "It was probably something totally boring like raking the leaves or something anyway."

"Or you're _fired!" _Mordecai yelled, mimicking Benson's voice. Rigby laughed.

_I'm glad he's not interested in Margaret anymore!_

_Now things can go back to normal._

_Who needs girls, anyway?_


End file.
